An Unstoppable Force
by Ange Sinistre
Summary: A few years after the series, Asami develops what she thinks is an unrequited crush on the Avatar. She struggles to conceal her feelings, but they all erupt in a burst of reckless passion — and to her surprise, Korra feels the same way. They eagerly attempt to start a real relationship. With sparring makeout sessions, sunset-lit dinner dates, and old married couple banter.


**_An Unstoppable Force_**

* * *

Asami's life was over the moment she first saw Korra naked.

She had never been bothered by nudity – frequent exposure to art enabled her to appreciate the aesthetics of the human body without gawking at it like a mindless idiot. It was just a natural state of being. As such, she'd never been shy about using the public showers at a gym. She was seldom distracted by other patrons, and she didn't much care if other people were distracted by her.

Until the first day she worked out with Korra.

Asami scarcely paid attention when Korra strolled into the showers after having stripped off in the locker room. She noticed the approach in the corner of her eye and casually looked over at the other woman. Innocently, as if it were just another average day with another average person. Then BAM. That was it. Life ruined.

Korra's hair hung loose around her shoulders – messy in a wild and attractive way, like the mane of a hunting cat. Those legendary shoulders were as impressive as ever, transitioning into arms toned by years of fighting and bending. The curve of Korra's chest had always been a little distracting even when clothes held it at bay – and Asami had originally dismissed that fixation of hers as simple envy – but it became painfully obvious that it wasn't jealousy she felt when staring at Korra's breasts. The Avatar's taut stomach was faintly accented by the outline of a powerful six pack, and Asami's eyes followed the lines down to curvaceous hips. Her legs were thick with healthy muscle. It was raw, primal beauty. Her entire body screamed 'strength' and 'power.'

And a few other things, but Asami's mind had difficulty processing those thoughts in that storm of hormonal confusion.

Mouth hanging open like an idiot, Asami just watched as water from the neighboring shower rolled along Korra's body, tracing her curves all the way down. The edge of her jaw. The top of Korra's breasts. The defined 'v' made by her hipbone. It was... fascinating. Fascinating and confusing. And dangerous.

Start hanging out with Korra more, they said.

It will be good to have a close friend, they said.

It will be fun, they said.

* * *

Korra sat down on the opposite side of the small black table with a huge grin on her face. Her smiles were infectious – so full of passion and excitement and the simple joy of being alive. They made Asami's pulse spike against her will. She took a deep breath and forced herself to maintain her usual aura of coolness. This was just a minor fixation, she told herself. It would pass. Things like this always got worse before they got better.

"This is a cool place, Sparks. Didn't think you'd hang out in a place like this," Korra said.

Asami shrugged out of her leather jacket. "I used to sneak in here when I was younger. To avoid attention. People in more conventional restaurants have a tendency to gossip, especially about the daughter of a popular business tycoon. The people who go to these places had no idea who I was."

They were in a dive bar in one of the rougher districts of Republic City – though it was still pretty upscale by most standards. It was a small basement place, accessed by a flight of stone stairs next to another business on the street. It could only hold about fifty people at the most. Quiet, intimate, mostly supported by a handful of local loyalists who came in every day after work. The drinks weren't overly impressive, but the food was amazing. The booth tables away from the main bar allowed each dining group to eat and drink in privacy. It stank of cigar smoke, and a sultry jazz tune was playing from a phonograph on the far side of the room.

That seemed to amuse Korra, who gave her a devilish grin. "Were you a rebel, Miss Sato? Sneaking out at night?"

"A girl needs her privacy sometimes," Asami said. "It's not like I was ever arrested for getting into real trouble. You're the one who took on the entire metalbending police force and got hauled into lockup. On your first day in town, no less."

"Heh. You heard about that, huh?"

"Your destructive rampage was the top headline of every newspaper and radio station."

"It wasn't really a destructive rampage, per say..."

"Then you made the news again the next day, because everyone was shocked that you somehow managed to survive the wrath of Chief Beifong."

Korra opened her mouth to argue, but broke into a laugh instead. "Yeah, I was kind of surprised she let me live, too."

Their conversation was interrupted by an approaching waitress – a middle-aged woman who was married to the bar's owner. She prepared to deliver her usual opening speech, but she brightened when she recognized Asami. "Hey, kid! Haven't seen you in here for a while."

"My life has been pretty intense lately."

The waitress turned her attention to Korra. "So, who is this? Your girlfriend?"

Asami flushed and quickly waved the comment off. "No, no! She's just my girl friend! I mean, my friend-friend. Normal friend. Korra. That's who she is."

The waitress threw up her hands in excitement. "The Avatar! Oh my gosh! It's an honor. Drinks are on the house for the both of you."

Korra smiled awkwardly, a number of conflicting emotions playing across her face. "Uh, thanks. I'll have some warm sake."

"I'll have my usual wine, if you can remember it," Asami said, her face still bright red. "And we'll share a dim sum platter. Does that sound good to you, Korra?"

"Definitely!"

"All right, my lovelies. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Asami said.

They sat in silence until the waitress was out of earshot. Asami wanted to think up a topic to quickly transition away from the whole 'girlfriend' subject, but her mind just wasn't on her side. Her thoughts were a chaotic pile of nerves. Instead, Korra, who was staring at her with a befuddled expression, was the first to speak.

"Why are you all red?"

Asami gracefully fanned herself with one of the menus. "It's just hot in here."

"Seems like you and her go way back."

"Well, like I said earlier, I snuck in here when I was younger. She often gave me advice when I was going through things." And knows one too many things about the full spectrum of my sexuality, Asami finished in her head. "She's a nice lady."

"Oh." Korra's neutral expression broke into another childlike smile. "Neat!"

The woman returned a moment later with their drinks in hand – giving Asami the glass of red wine and Korra the warm sake. Asami took a quick swig of her wine, trying to calm down after that last little battle with embarrassment. She took another swig when she noticed the mischievous glimmer in Korra's eyes. She was going to say something. Something awful.

"So, what was Asami like when she was a pimple-covered young teenager?"

Shit.

"Never a pimple on that pretty little face – it was disturbing, actually." The waitress smirked at Asami, knowing how much she was loathing this conversation. "Oh, but she was so eager to prove that she was a grown-up. Tried to drink more than she should have, but we always cut her off."

Asami frowned. "No, you didn't! I had ten cocktails one night!"

"No, honey. You were already getting drunk by the third. The rest were mostly water. You just didn't notice. You kept acting drunker anyway. It was adorable."

Korra rested her hand on her chin and started smiling at her from across the table. "So cute."

Asami crossed her arms. "I am not cute. I am an important executive."

The waitress ruffled her precious hair. "She was a good kid. Sweet. Compassionate. A little full of anger and frustration, but what teenager isn't, especially with all she went through? She just had to become comfortable with who she is and what she wanted out of life." She winked at Asami. "I think she has. If she knows what I mean."

"Are you two done embarrassing me?"

The waitress scurried off. "I'll go get your food, dear!"

Korra's smug grin persisted. "Hard to imagine that you were ever insecure."

"Everyone has their moments of insecurity," Asami defended, drinking more of her wine.

"Careful. Finish that too fast and she'll water the next one down for you."

Asami pouted. "She's lying. I swear it was ten drinks. Real ones."

"Oh, please. You city people don't know what real drinking is."

"I forget. It's like a sport in the Tribes."

"Hey, it's cold. It's one of the only ways to keep warm during a bad winter," Korra said. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, but this time there was mischief there. And something else that Asami tried not to notice. "Drinking and sex."

Asami maintained a neutral facade, but it took all her willpower to do so. "I thought your people were uptight about that sort of thing."

"You're thinking of the North. They're stuck up about everything. My people are a little less 'civilized' by Northern standards, but we'd say that we're just more honest about what we want. It's always more fun down South," Korra said.

That double entendre was on purpose. It had to have been. Asami felt herself growing hot under the collar, and she discreetly adjusted it to try and release some of that heat. She had never associated Korra with sex. Well, not until that day in the shower, perhaps. But even then. The thought that she may or may not have done it with someone. Or multiple people. Well, she and Mako had been together for a while, so of course they had logically...

Asami shut her eyes and tried to drown out that image. For multiple reasons. The thought of Korra with anyone else was a vicious sting. It was ridiculous. She had no right to mentally 'claim' Korra as her own. Though, damn, did she want to.

Well, why not go for it? She had always asked her partners out before. She was used to taking charge. Making the first moves. She liked Korra. She wanted Korra. What was the worst that could happen? She'd be turned down? This was practically a date already, wasn't it?

Asami took a deep breath.

She could say no, though.

She could say no and be offended.

She could say no and be offended and think she was a freak.

She could say no and be offended and think she was a freak and then never speak to Asami again.

Asami let out her breath, deflating both mentally and physically.

"Here's your food, girls!"

"Thanks," Asami said with the sting of self-defeat on her voice, staring emptily at the large silver plate full of delectable foods. Foods which Korra soon began to devour with a happy little grin on her face.

Stupid Korra and her stupid, sexy body and her stupid, sexy personality.

* * *

A few nights later, Korra had to stay late at the Council building – official business of some kind – and a slow-rolling storm had swept over the city by the time she was released from service. Rather than deal with the rain and the winds, Korra instead opted to crash at the Sato estate for the night. A double-edged sword for Asami. On the one side, she was blessed with Korra's company. On the other, it was late. It was stormy. And Korra was a temptation.

With a pleasant smile on her face, Asami returned from the kitchen with two glasses of warm tea in her hands. Korra was standing by one of the large windows that overlooked the main driveway, rain hammering against the glass. The Avatar was watching – mesmerized by the natural state of her most basic element. Fire may have better represented her spirit, but water was her identity. Storms had always been a thing of beauty to her.

Korra turned and accepted the tea with a half-smile. "Thanks, Sparks."

"No problem." Asami moved to stand next to her, looking out at the angry skies. "Good thing you decided to come over. It's nasty out there."

"I could have technically used bending to keep myself dry on the way home, but this was easier."

Asami nudged her with an elbow. "Well, I certainly don't mind having company."

"Same. Tenzin and his family are amazing, but it does get a little lonely over there sometimes. It's hard to explain." Korra absently gestured with her free hand. "It's like... my soul is happy to be there, because they're Aang's family. But at the same time, I'm the outsider. Because I'm a different person. I'm supposed to have my own place, not just lean on my past life. If that makes sense."

"Ever consider getting an apartment in the city? I'm sure the Council could arrange something."

"Maybe." Korra shrugged, then gave her a sad smile. "I don't like living alone, though. I'm just not used to it. I was always surrounded at the compound. After I moved up here, I was always with Tenzin's family and his attendants on the island. I think I'd drive myself crazy if I were alone."

"You could always live here." Shut up, Asami. "The estate has eight bedrooms, after all." Shut up, Asami. "You'd have all the privacy you needed, but someone would still be here." You're a giant dumbass, Asami.

Korra brightened. "Yeah?"

"I don't really like living alone, either."

Korra sat down in front of the roaring fireplace, looking around to evaluate the mansion. Oh, this was a horrible idea. Asami mentally kicked herself for having vocalized that one stupid thought. Korra here? All the time? No good would come of it. Asami would wreck herself trying to keep her hands off the girl. Or something would happen, probably by way of a drunken moment of idiocy, and horrific awkwardness would result in the aftermath.

"Maybe," was all Korra had to say about it for now. She nodded her head at a big bearskin blanket that was hanging on the back of what had once been Hiroshi's favorite chair. "Would you toss that over here? It's drafty in this big room."

"Yeah, it gets bad in here during the colder months," Asami said in a rush, trying not to dwell on her negative thoughts. She grabbed the blanket and brought it over to Korra, wrapping it around her muscled shoulders.

Instead of settling, Korra held up one end of the blanket. "C'mere. Warm up."

Mercy.

Never the less, Asami obeyed. She sat down next to Korra, so close that their hips and legs were touching, and Korra put her arm around Asami's shoulders, holding the blanket around the both of them. Warm up? No problem there. Between the blanket, the body heat, and the internal heat, she was practically on fire.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you when we first met," Korra blurted out.

"I forgave you for that a while ago."

"You were supposed to argue with me," Korra said. "'Oh, no, Korra, you weren't a bitch at all.'"

"I have no problem arguing with you. This time, however, you happen to be right. That's kind of remarkable in its own way, really. You should note the date."

"Never mind. I'm gonna keep being a bitch."

Asami leaned in, giving her a little shove. "Oh, don't be that way. I always knew that it wasn't necessarily because of 'me.' There were a lot of mistakes made. We were young. Young people are always idiots when dealing with their emotions."

"Tell me about it. I was the reigning queen of irrational teenagers," Korra said. "No hard feelings, though?"

"I'm curled up with you under a blanket in front of my fireplace, and I've asked you to move in with me. I think I'm over it."

Korra laughed, her eyes lingering on Asami's face. "Well, good."

And that, right there, would have been an ideal time for Asami to make a move. Under normal circumstances, she would have jumped at the chance like a pitbull going after a steak. Her cowardice still prevailed. Every other person she had ever asked out had posed no threat. Most of them had been strangers or casual acquaintances. There was nothing to worry about if they turned her down or walked out of her life. Korra was different. She valued Korra. If Korra were to turn her down, which she most likely would, then it would break her guarded little heart. It was too great a risk.

A great risk, but there was potential for a great reward.

Even as she thought about the dangers, Asami let her eyes roam over the girl next to her. Hair messy after a long day. She looked tired but... happy. Like she felt at home, maybe. Or so Asami's wishful thinking insisted. The sensation of Korra's arm around her shoulders filled her with warmth and comfort. It would be good to spend every day like this. Curled up under a blanket. Just talking. Teasing. Sleeping in each other's arms. Lazy weekend kisses by the fire.

On impulse, Asami reached up and, using featherlight touches, brushed a strand of Korra's loose hair behind her ear. Korra looked over and smiled – an expression of contentment.

They stared at each other for a moment which seemed to hang there forever, as if it were a dare for either of them to make the first move. Asami traced her hand down the side of Korra's face, eyes fixed on her lips. Weighing options. Considering the consequences. She knew full well that if Korra wanted it, she'd be impulsive enough to lean in and give Asami a clumsy kiss. That was how Korra worked. All impulse. But that did not happen. So she must not have felt the same spark.

Asami withdrew her hand, overcome with a sudden wave of bashfulness – a sensation she was still not used to and did not like one bit.

Then, the moment was gone.

* * *

The next day, Asami was huddled over her desk at the headquarters of Future Industries – signing a stack full of papers. Invoices, financial reports, status updates from the factory. Terribly boring, but a necessary pain. She slid another piece of paper to her outbox. Should just invest in a rubberized signature stamp, Asami thought. It'd make everything go faster. The more time she spent on this, the less time she had for actual design wo-

Her office door swung open like it had just been hit with a hurricane-force wind. There was Korra, holding two paper bags in either hand, a giant smile on her goddamn perfect face.

"I brought you lunch!"

Asami stared in awe for another heartbeat, then smiled. "That's so sweet. Thank you. You really didn't have to go to the trouble, though."

"No trouble apart from your secretary. Apparently, 'you are not to be disturbed.' I thought otherwise."

"You didn't destroy anything on your way in here, did you?"

"Nothing you can't afford to replace." Korra plopped down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Asami's desk. "Move those papers. Food time is now."

"You have no respect for my schedule," Asami teased, brushing aside her files.

"Nope. All you genius types are the same – you never take breaks until someone forces you to. Otherwise you'd sit there and work until you rotted away."

"I have usually been able to meet my basic survival needs, thank you."

Korra sat both bags of food on the desk and removed the contents – skewers of marinated meat and a generous helping of fried rice. She slid one carton over to Asami's side of the desk and placed the other one in front of her. "Eat up. Can't run a company on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Korra," Asami said with a grin. "I mean it."

"Did I do good?"

"You're the greatest hunter that ever lived. You have caught me an excellent meal."

Korra wiggled back and forth in her seat, grinning. "Complimenting my hunting skills! You've been studying Water Tribe etiquette."

"I just assumed something like that would be considered flattering."

"Next time I'll bring you a whole moose-lion."

"I don't think that would fit on the desk."

Asami bit a portion of meat off her first skewer. "So, what possessed you to be so generous today?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a nice person.

"I am shocked."

"I was in the area," Korra said. "I was hungry. I figured you hadn't eaten. So, I figured someone should make sure that you get a decent meal." She reached over and swatted Asami on the arm. "You have to maintain your guns. You've been doing more sitting than fighting lately."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "My guns are perfect."

"I never said they weren't!"

"I still get into fights now and then."

"Yeah, against young punks. That doesn't count," Korra teased. "You probably couldn't go toe-to-toe with me in a sparring match. Not anymore. You might mess up your pretty nail polish."

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Fighting with you, I hope."

Asami huffed. "You're damn right you are. My gym has a nice sparring ring. I'll reserve it. Be there at six. If you're late, I'll take it as a surrender."

"I never surrender," Korra said with a smirk.

_You'll be under me by the end of tonight,_ Asami thought. _One way or another._

* * *

Asami was covered in a layer of sweat, her chest heaving from exertion. She weaved out of the way when Korra threw another punch at her, then backed away on nimble feet. She was faster. That was an advantage she had been exploiting throughout the duration of their fight. Asami was an indirect fighter – constantly circling, twisting out of the way, redirecting her opponent's energy in order to force an opening. She used physics to her advantage. She knew how to perfectly manipulate hostile momentum. It was all about leverage and timing.

Definitely the opposite of Korra. The Avatar was a kickboxer at heart – always moving forward, always high-energy, always throwing aggressive kicks and punches in order to overpower an enemy. It should have been easy to predict her moves, but Korra had a tendency to throw false punches and change her tactics on the run. She prepared to throw one attack, then threw a completely different one. It was proving to be quite the challenge.

The scenery was also a challenge.

Korra was dressed in revealing fight attire. She wore little black shorts and a matching cropped top, exposing her legs and her toned midriff. Practical. That prevented Asami from grabbing any loose clothing. But also problematic. Because that body was a major distraction, especially since Korra was looking at her like a wild animal – her bright blue eyes made even more stunning by the dark attire. Sweat trickled down the contours of her muscles. Naturally, Asami's thoughts were going elsewhere, equating the fight with a very different type of exercise. It was becoming an issue.

Trying to bait Korra into a trap, Asami lunged forward – throwing a quick punch at the other woman's stomach. Korra slapped her hand away and counterattacked with a strong right. Perfect.

Asami met Korra's wrist with the side of her own, redirecting the strike off to the side. She spun on her bare heel and came back around with her other hand contorted into the shape of a talon. She moved to latch it onto Korra's neck from behind, but the Avatar caught onto the plot – she was already turning around to deflect the strike. Asami's hand was batted away, and Korra dipped forward, capturing Asami's hips in those powerful arms.

Korra grabbed the back of Asami's thighs with each hand and hoisted her up into the air using her impressive upper body strength – and Asami instinctively wrapped her legs tight around Korra's waist, hoping to twist her body and throw Korra to the side during their imminent descent. Didn't work. Korra slammed Asami down onto the mat, though Asami lurched upward to prevent her shoulder blades from touching – preventing a 'pin.'

Their lips were only inches apart, mouths open and panting. Korra's hair fell down the sides of her face, and Asami's legs were still tangled around Korra's waist. Korra locked eyes with her for a moment – a suspiciously long moment, given the circumstances. Asami didn't have time to analyze it. She was about to lose, and that was unacceptable.

She bent her legs back and slammed her feet into Korra's hipbones, shoving with all her strength. Korra was pushed back very slightly, but Asami slid backwards on the mat – escaping out of Korra's reach. Korra scrambled forward on all fours, trying to catch her and hold her down again. No way that was happening. Asami flipped onto her feet, and Korra sprang up after her.

Korra was frustrated now – getting impatient. She sent a flurry of punches at her, but Asami deflected and blocked them all. A low kick to the thigh. Asami endured it. It was only meant as a distraction. Another kick. Never use the same attack twice.

Asami pounced on it, grabbing Korra around the ankle with one hand and pulling her leg forward – pulling Korra's center of gravity along with her. Combined with a gentle shove of the shoulder, Korra tipped backward and fell down onto the mat. Asami went with her, pinning Korra down by the shoulders. Oh, that pissed her off. Unfortunately for Asami, Korra was still stronger. She fought against Asami's arms, sitting up and taking her shoulders off the mat.

With a primal growl, Asami slammed Korra back down – surprising even the Avatar with the surprise burst of strength. She shimmied up and sat squarely on Korra's hips, limiting her movement. Korra bucked against her in rebellion, but Asami didn't relent, ignoring the mild pleasurable sensation that came from the move.

There was a faint hint of musk on the air, stemming from all their body sweat. It made Asami lightheaded. A man's scent stirred the core, creating a need for quick release, but a woman's scent always went straight for the head. It left her dizzy, like she was in a trance. Hypnotizing. It made you weak. Left you vulnerable.

That, combined with the sight of Korra writhing beneath her – chest heaving, eyes dilated, hair loose and wild, body flushed red – was too much.

Asami pressed her mouth against Korra's without warning or hesitation.

Korra tensed for a half-second, then returned the kiss with equal fire, parting her lips and sliding her tongue into Asami's mouth. She removed her hands from Korra's shoulders and placed them down on the mat, lowering herself until their chests touched. Korra reached up and grabbed the back of Asami's head without much grace or gentleness, burying her fingers in Asami's dark hair and forcing their faces even closer together. The other hand slid down to the small of her back.

All of Asami's precious little logic burnt away during the next few minutes, only leaving basic urges. She began to rock her hips against Korra's without thinking. She felt Korra slide a hand under her shirt. Nails dug into her lower back. She moaned against Korra's mouth – an action that only served to rile Korra up even more.

The hand on the back of Asami's head gripped tighter, then pulled her back by the hair. Asami's lips were forced off Korra's, and Korra quickly bit down on the tender flesh where her jaw and ear met the neck. She sucked on it, hard, then took Asami's earlobe into her mouth and did the same. Then further down the neck. The other side of the jaw. There was no sense of reasoning involved with the sudden changes – just an animal desire to have teeth on flesh.

Korra tried to flip them over, but Asami swatted her hand away and ground her hips back down, holding Korra in place yet again. She grabbed both of Korra's wrists and pinned them over her head against the mat. She leaned down to kiss Korra – enjoying the fact that she was controlling the situation. The rocking of her hips grew more urgent, instinctively finding the edge of Korra's hipbone and deliberately moving against that for better sensation. The ache was growing unbearable.

A little nagging voice filtered in from the back of her mind. The last trace of her logical thought process. How far would this go? How far should it go? It should stop here. This wasn't a good place. Back to the estate? In the car?

No, they were rushing things – this was happening way too fast. But it felt good. Korra was just as into it as she was. She wanted it, but she wanted to make sure they were on the same page, and so far their tongues were busy doing things other than talking. It would be easy to slide her hand down into Korra's shorts and just get her off quickly, for the satisfaction of seeing her climax, but that wasn't going to be fair. It should be done right the first time, and–

There was a loud knock at the door. "Your hour's up!"

Asami pulled away. She looked down at Korra, her lips swollen and her eyes full of lust, breathing heavy. She turned her attention briefly to the door. "Sure thing! Give us a second!"

She leaned back down and captured Korra's lips again for one last kiss, deep and passionate. She bit Korra's lower lip and sucked on it as a parting gesture, then continued to loom over Korra with a small snarl on her face. Her voice was stern, brutal, but it was quiet enough to not be heard by the people outside.

"I haven't lost my edge. I can bring down terrorist organizations. I can take a company from the edge of bankruptcy to the top of stock exchange. I can beat you in a fair fight, and I can _fuck_ you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week after the fact. It is not wise to underestimate me. Remember that."

With that, Asami pushed herself up by shoving her hands against Korra's shoulders, walking over to reclaim the red bag that contained her personal items. She heard Korra get up a few seconds later, but she didn't dare look back. She had to pull herself together. Look calm. Look controlled when she opened that door and walked back out in public. Feeling Korra move up beside her, Asami walked forward and opened the door. A man in a uniform was standing there, along with a number of teenagers – a class was about to start. Ugh. Such horrible timing.

"All yours," Asami said in a cool voice.

"Thanks!"

She and Korra didn't say a word in the gym, passing through the main workout rooms and into the lobby without so much as a glance at each other. Asami let out a held breath – which she hadn't even noticed she was holding – until they opened the glass doors and went outside. She'd parked in the back, so they walked around the side of the building and into the more private back lot. Nobody was there.

Asami spun around, grabbed Korra by the shoulders, and slammed her against the rear wall of the gym. She almost kissed her again, but she held herself back. "I need you to listen to me."

Korra was breathless and dazed. "Okay."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Korra nodded. "Okay."

"I want you. I've wanted you for a while."

Korra nodded a second time, bringing her lips closer to Asami's. "Uh-huh."

She translated that as 'I share your opinion,' given the body language. "But I also love you. And I don't want to rush this. I want to do this right. Is that what you want?"

"Right. Yes," Korra said. "Good idea. Same here. Romantic words go here."

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Where?"

Asami paused. Ugh, thinking. Thinking bad. "I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. Just meet me on the ferry dock at four. I'll pick you up."

"Got it."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Korra nodded a third time. "Yeah. Perfect."

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra's forehead, tender and gentle. "Come on, then. I'll take you home, pretty girl."

They walked back to the car, Asami's hand on the small of Korra's back on the way there. They sat down in the car without any further words, still avoiding eye contact. All it would take was one little spark, then it'd all be over. Asami turned over the engine – the car roaring to life – and adjusted her mirrors. Then adjusted them a bit more when she noticed something on her neck. A number of dark blue bruises left behind by all of Korra's biting. Great. Just great.

"Like making out with a rabid dog," Asami muttered as she drove out of the lot.

"Hmph. You started it."

* * *

Asami knocked over half of the lipsticks sitting on her vanity. She applied one shade, decided it wasn't going to work with her intended outfit, then wiped it away with a tissue. She rummaged through the wreckage of her fallen makeup to find a darker red, somehow managing to knock even more things over. Screw it, she could pick that mess up later. Asami applied her superior lipstick with a shaky hand, then smacked her lips to quickly distribute it evenly. Good... but no! Ugh! Why was she even over here? She was doing this part too soon!

She rushed back to her bathroom and scrambled to find her razor. Must do this while still damp from the shower. Shave legs. Shave pits. Shave everything! Apply scented lotion. Make the everything nice and smooth and pleasant-smelling. Just in case.

Back out to her room. Robe off. Lingerie drawers open. Which set should she wear? White lace? No, too innocent. If you and someone else were almost ready to screw each other's brains out in the sparring ring of a public gym, then you weren't allowed to wear innocent colors. The skimpy black and red lace would do. She adjusted the bra just so – allowing for the best presentation of her cleavage. Yes, good. Underwear on. Asami released a tense sigh.

Back to the vanity. Dark eyeshadow. Eyeliner. Final touches. A dab of perfume on her neck. And another dab behind her knee.

You can do this, Asami. It's only Korra.

Only Korra.

...Sweet, merciful spirits. She was going on a date with the Avatar.

Ugh!

It was too cold out for her to wear anything slinky. She opted for a red knit dress, black leggings, heeled leather boots, and a fur-lined motorcycle jacket. Matching clutch bag? Check. Wallet? Check. Enough money for last-minute splurges? Check. Everything was perfect, right? Right. Yes. Except for her nerves, but nobody could see those.

Stop. Breathe. It was just a date. Dating a girl was not all that different from dating a guy, yes? Same general process. Only minor alterations. And those alterations were easy to figure out. She was a girl. She knew what she liked on dates. That gave her at least a vague road map for dating another girl. It would be okay. Go!

Holding her head high, Asami marched down the stairs and swung open the main door to the house – grabbing a freshly cut bouquet of flowers on her way out. Time to be charming!

"These are for you," they both said at once, eager to impress.

Asami was holding fire lilies. Korra was holding roses. Their initially courageous expressions instantly shifted to anxiety. Neither had planned for this. They had both intended to be the smooth one. Shit, shit. Now what? This was a bad omen! The scenario Asami had envisioned in her head had been ruined in the very first ten seconds of the date! The rest of it was surely doomed!

"Way to go, jerk. You stole my idea," Korra teased.

"Flowers don't even grow where you're from," Asami said. "You're not supposed to know about this custom."

"Well, I offered to bring you a moose-lion, but you said you didn't want it."

"Just give it here." Asami took the roses and shoved her fire lilies into Korra's hands. With that out of the way, she paused to observe Korra's gift. "These are really nice, Korra. I'm surprised. You have good taste in flowers."

"Matches my taste in women," Korra said with a cheesy wink.

Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra's confident grin broke. "Well, okay, I had to ask the florist to help me. She said that roses were traditionally romantic and stuff, and they were the best choice if you didn't know what flowers the other person liked, and you and I have always been too busy punching people to talk about flowers, so... yeah. You like them?"

"Yes, you are an excellent flower-hunter. Even if you had to ask a guide for help," Asami said with a sweet smile.

Korra waved her own bouquet around. "So, what are these things?"

"Those are fire lilies. They traditionally grow in the Fire Nation."

"Do they mean anything?"

Maybe it was better that she didn't know about some of the lily's symbolism. "These particular lilies can grow in tough environments, and they turn out very beautiful. Seemed fitting."

"Stop that," Korra teased. "You'll make me blush."

"Get used to it."

"You look nice, by the way."

"I do try." Asami opened the passenger side door of her roadster. "Your chariot awaits, my dear. You can sit your flowers in the backseat for now, if you want."

Korra took her suggestion, then sat down on the front bench seat. Asami shut the door for her, then walked around to the driver's side. Taking a short breath to calm her still frayed nerves, she opened the door and sat down behind the wheel, buckling herself in with habitual precision. Her keys made a sharp jangling sound as she pulled them out of her jacket pocket and held them up to the ignition, but Korra reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

"Can we talk for a second?"

It was only the first date, and that phrase was already scary. Asami mustered a brave smile. "Of course."

"Uh... about what happened at the gym, and, well, I guess everything else. You said you'd felt this way for a while, right? For how long?"

Asami shrugged. "That's difficult to answer. I'd always admired you, but romantically? That happened over time – pieces of it falling into place here and there. At some point, you just became the best part of my day."

"Yeah, me too."

"Really?"

Korra laughed – mostly at herself. "I've been trying to build up the courage to say something for months, but you're really intimidating."

"So, basically, we're both cowards."

"Imagine that."

"Well, I don't really mind the way we decided to 'tell' each other about it, even if it wasn't exactly storybook romance," Asami said.

Korra reached over to caress her neck. "How are those bruises, by the way?"

"I had a lot of looks at the office today. Thanks for that."

"My services are available at any time."

"Good. I like it when you're obedient." Asami turned the key and started the car. "I intended to do a little more talking this time, though."

Korra leaned back and smiled. "Sensible. Did your braincells ever reunite to think up a plan for tonight, or are we winging it?"

"My braincells are perfectly fine now, thank you."

"Then?"

"We're going to one of my favorite restaurants and getting takeout."

"Takeout?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Asami pulled up next to a specialty bento shop near the edge of the city limits, and they both made their way toward the front entrance. Korra quickened her pace a little. Asami matched it, trying to get in front of her – intending to be smooth and open the door like a civilized girlfriend. Steadily, both of their paces accelerated until they were practically jogging up to the shop. Asami reached for the door. So did Korra. Both of their hands landed on the handle at the same time.

"Let go," Asami ordered. "I'm trying to be chivalrous."

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"I asked you out. It's my job to do the open-door things," Asami argued.

"No. I'm more masculine. It's my job."

"That is not how it works, and you are not."

"Am too. Look at my arms!"

"And I spend most of my day swearing at mechanics while covered in motor oil."

"You really shouldn't yell at your workers like th-"

"Just let me open the door, you little dwarf."

_"I AM NOT SHORT."_

Asami used her shoulder to push Korra to the side, but Korra used her own shoulder to push back with greater force – until they both started an intense shoving match to decide who was the master and commander of the restaurant's main entrance. Their combined efforts led them to open the door at the same time, and they both instantly bolted forward as if they were in a race for their life. They wedged their way through the doorway at the same time. The man behind the counter was staring at them by the time they settled themselves.

Asami flipped her hair behind one shoulder and cleared her throat. "Hello."

"...Can I get you ladies anything?"

"I'd like the house special," Asami said.

Korra, not familiar with the place and not very particular about food options, just shrugged and said, "Same for me."

"Of course. One moment. Just please don't fight in my restaurant while I prepare your food," the man said.

"We'll try," Korra said.

They stood side-by-side as he went to work, slicing meats and assembling an array of already prepared treats. Without moving from her spot, Asami reached over and swatted Korra on the arm for having 'caused a scene.' A few seconds passed. Korra swatted her back. Harder. Asami replied in kind.

"I said no fighting!"

"Sorry," they both said.

After a few more minutes, the man placed two black bento boxes up on the counter. Asami withdrew her wallet from her clutch and paid him, plus a generous tip for the nonsense he had to endure. Before Korra could even think of it, Asami grabbed both boxes, thanked the man, and turned to leave. This time, seeing that Asami's hands were full, Korra rushed back to the door and opened it – making sure to give her 'a look' as she passed through.

"Yes, yes, you opened the door. Korra do good. Korra smart. Korra win," Asami said in a low, barbaric voice.

"If you could just remember 'Korra win' as a law of the universe from now on, that'd be great."

* * *

Asami smiled at Korra's adorably confused expression as they drove beyond the city limits – and then through the sparse suburbs. They were heading up into the hills on twisted, scenic back roads. It was the middle of autumn, so nearly all of the trees were flushed red and orange. Just like a dramatic painting. There was a delightful crispness in the air, warning them of the snow that would come in another month or so. But not yet.

"I've never been up here during this time of the year," Korra said. "It's gorgeous. No wonder you wanted to go for a drive."

"Oh, it's pretty, but we're not just out for a drive."

"No?"

Asami turned down a dirt road, heading deeper into the orange trees, until they came to a small clearing that looked as if cars had been in and out of there before – but not for a while. Asami found a good spot to park, then turned off the engine. She unbuckled herself and got out, walking back to the trunk.

"All right, Korra, it's time for you to shine. Be a sweetheart and grab our food, will you?"

"I will be the best food carrier ever!"

As Korra reached into the backseat to grab their bento boxes, Asami popped open the trunk – the interior of which she had neatly organized before leaving her house. She folded a blanket over one arm and grabbed a large, metal flask in the other. She walked by Korra and led her down a short trail, which took them through the trees and out onto an exposed cliffside. It overlooked the entire valley below – rolling hills, open fields, the shining jewel that was Republic City, and the ocean beyond. All bathed in the rich colors of sunset, blending perfectly with the autumn foliage.

"You're taking me on a picnic," Korra all but squealed, "to watch the sunset."

Asami spread the blanket out on the grass. "Maybe."

"You... big lovable dumbass."

"I know. I figured we could watch the stars for a while, too. Unless you really wanted to go home, then-"

"No!"

Asami sat down on the blanket and motioned for Korra to join her. Korra sat down beside her and, overcome with joy, planted a kiss on Asami's cheek. A giant smile was on her face – the same smile that always left Asami weak in the knees, and that was now doubly true since it was a smile brought on by her actions. They stared at each other for a long, stupid, love-drunk moment. Then Korra finally handed Asami one of the bento boxes, and they both dug into their meal – a collection of handcrafted foods, including tempura shrimp and fruits carved into a variety of artistic shapes.

Korra shot her a sly glance. "You take all your dates up here, don't you?"

"I have never taken a date up here."

"How'd you find this place?"

"Was out for a drive a few months ago," Asami said. "Just needed to stop and clear my head, then discovered this was out here. It's a nice little spot to relax."

"We're coming back here. Often."

"As you wish," Asami said with a smile.

"Why did you need to clear your head? Everything okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about it – it was months ago."

"Sometimes problems can stick around a lot longer than that."

Asami shrugged. "It was mostly stress. About work. Family. You. What I wanted. A lot of little things."

"Well, you've got me now. So that's one thing." Korra picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks and offered it to Asami. "Me and food. It's really all you need."

Asami leaned over and took the piece of sushi in her mouth, smiling at the same time – which made chewing a more difficult task than it should have been. "So, have I proven that I'm not just some lecherous pervert who randomly makes out with people?"

"No, not just that," Korra said. "Still that, but not just that."

"Good. I didn't want you feeling like some piece of meat – gorgeous as that piece of meat is."

"Calm down, Zuko. It's not like you defiled my honor."

Asami smirked. "Sounds like fun when you put it that way."

"Could be." Korra resumed eating for a minute, then – rather shyly – locked eyes with her. "Uh... it's probably fair to warn you that I've never dated a girl before. So, if I do something stupid, I apologize in advance."

"In advance? It's already too late – you fought me for possession of a door handle."

"I was trying to be nice."

"You were trying to win," Asami corrected. "Don't worry, though. I've always found girls attractive, but I've never properly dated one. People talk. My father would have had a conniption, but I don't much care what he thinks now."

"Still not talking?"

"No intention of doing so."

"Right," Korra said, then swiftly moved on. "Well, Ms. Sato, I am honored to be your first girl."

"Do try to be gentle with me."

Korra scoffed. "Yeah, right. I don't think so. I may have never dated a girl before, but this is not something the Tribe folk mind – so I wasn't raised with a stigma. I'm not holding back. The only thing that throws me off is your city customs. I honestly have no idea why I brought you flowers or why people ritually sacrifice plants to the people they're dating, but I just know that's how you guys do things here."

"What would have happened if you followed Tribal dating etiquette?"

"Well, traditionally, I would have brought you pelts and dried meat to prove what a good hunter I was! And then I would have done some great heroic deed in order to demonstrate my love and devotion. Like... winning a bending tournament, or climbing a mountain, or going into some dangerous cavern to find you a gem, or-"

"That sounds like a lot of work," Asami said.

"Could just hoist you over my shoulder and take you back to my lodge. Bypass all the opening moves."

"More efficient. I think you've proven your might enough times in your life, anyway."

"All part of the job. I've got a badass reputation to maintain."

Asami smirked. "Don't get too carried away. You're a sight to behold, but I think I've saved that bad ass of yours from certain death a number of times since we first teamed up."

"Just call us the Dazzling Duo – the world's greatest warriors of justice."

"I'll see about getting us some costumes."

"Black leather catsuits, please."

"I meant for work, not pleasure. Be a little more professional."

Korra gave her a naughty grin. "We'll see about that."

They casually chatted as they finished their dinner, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon – turning the sea a brilliant shade of golden orange, as if it were made out of fire. After a time, the colors of fire cooled into light purples, and then into violet twilight. The stars began to emerge, one at a time, until the whole sky was freckled with shimmering lights.

As it grew a bit chillier, Asami set aside their empty bento boxes and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Korra happily pulled her close and nuzzled the side of her face, finally free to be as affectionate as she wanted. Before they got too comfortable, Asami reached down and picked up her metal flask, holding it up in front of Korra.

"This is hot chocolate."

"I have a feeling it's not hot anymore," Korra said.

"That's where you come in."

Asami took Korra's hand in her own and positioned it beneath the flask, then pretended to 'flick' Korra's thumb back as if she were trying to ignite a lighter. Understanding the gesture, Korra bent a concentrated flame out from two fingertips, turning herself into a makeshift stove. After a few minutes, when the whole thing was sufficiently hot, Asami screwed off the deep lid and poured a generous helping into it. Being the smaller portion, she took that for herself, and offered the rest of the container to Korra.

"You are nothing if not prepared," Korra said.

"Always and forever – with countless backup plans. You've got your superpowers, I've got mine."

"What if I didn't like chocolate?"

"I'd drink it all myself and question your sanity."

"Romantic."

"I said that I had backup plans. Never said that they were always good ones."

Korra took a swig and looked up at the stars, her lips twitching into a small smile. "I've missed these."

"Hmm?"

"Stars. Amazing back home, but you can hardly see them in the city. Too many lights to drown them out."

"Shame. Artificial lights can't match natural beauty," Asami said, thinking that it was a good metaphor for her and Korra. She'd always envied the Avatar's looks. "Stargazing was one of my favorite things to do when we visited the South Pole. I'd go out there for hours and just look up at the sky."

"Well, if you ever want to visit again, let me know. We didn't really get to relax when we were there last – civil wars don't really make for good vacations."

Asami smiled and rested her head on Korra's shoulder. "And you'll show me how to keep warm?"

"If you're lucky." Korra leaned her head against Asami's. "And we can go ice-dodging. You may have mastered the art of the satomobile, but I'm an ace when it comes to sailing a Water Tribe cutter."

"What's ice-dodging?"

"A rite of passage, technically, but people also do it for fun. You have to navigate a dangerous stretch of water in a small boat – tons of sharp turns around icebergs and rocks and other things that can kill you. If you make it out, you're considered a proper adult. You get a mark symbolizing your greatest trait. It's fast and it's insane and it was a whole lot of fun."

"And what was your trait?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got the Mark of the Brave," Korra said proudly. "A half-crescent on the forehead. Master Katara got that one, too, back when she was young."

"You didn't cheat and destroy everything in your way, right?"

"You dare accuse me of cheating on such an important test of womanhood? You insult my courage!"

"I'm not saying you're a coward. I'm just saying you like to punch your way through problems. Is there such a thing as the Mark of the Bullheaded?"

"After all this time, you still assume that I'm just a knuckle-dragging savage. Well, I might as well forget about all this romantic cuddling and live up to your expectations," Korra said, setting down the flask of hot chocolate.

"That's not what I mea- ahh!"

Korra knocked Asami to the ground and straddled her, messing up her dark hair and playfully swatting at her sides. Asami made a high-pitched squeal that was a combination of laughter and false protest, but the Avatar wasn't interested. It was a fight, now! And Korra never surrendered!

* * *

They started driving home a few hours later, Asami taking her time down the back roads – enjoying the sensation of Korra resting against her side. Then it was back through the city, its streets mostly empty in the late hours of the evening, and off to the ferry docks to take Korra comfortably back to Air Temple Island. She pulled her satomobile onto the small ship and thanked the attendants for their efforts. After that, all they had to do was wait for the crew to leave the dock.

Asami fidgeted a bit. New dilemma – the goodnight kiss issue. The last time she had kissed Korra, it had been in a blind moment of passion. This time, it would be more thoughtful. And anticipated. It was the anticipation that made Asami nervous. Why did that somehow make it scarier? She'd been prepared to do a lot more with Korra the last time, but now she was feeling almost shy about it. Love was shared insanity.

She nuzzled her face against the top of Korra's head. "Hey."

Korra turned, brushing her lips against Asami's neck. "Hey."

"So, do I get a second date?"

"I'll graciously allow you to take me out again," Korra teased. "I have to train with Tenzin early tomorrow morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. You want to do something?"

"I'll come pick you up after work."

"Seems unfair to make you the chauffeur all the time. You should teach me to dri-"

"No."

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You slammed my last car into a pole."

"The pole got in my way."

"Listen, sweetie, you have many talents, but driving is not one of them. Just accept it."

"I guess I can manage to get through life using some of those other talents, then." Korra grinned – sinister and up to no good. "Want me to demonstrate one of them?"

Asami's eyes fluttered shut as Korra lightly dragged her lips across the hickeys she'd left behind the day before, almost like an apology for having been a little rough. She trailed light kisses up her neck and jaw, cupping Asami's cheek in one hand. All of Asami's anxieties melted away at that touch. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Korra's. Last time it had been all tongue and teeth. This time it started off all lips – soft, tender, searching. She ran her hand through the tresses of Korra's ponytail, then lightly traced her fingernails down the back of Korra's neck.

Their light kissing was a catalyst – creating a growing hunger with each press of the lips. Korra's tempo increased. Asami parted her mouth. Their kisses deepened. Arms held each other tighter in the darkness. Asami leaned into their embrace, pressing Korra against the passenger side door. The Avatar didn't seem to mind being 'pinned' this time – she only wrapped her arms tight around Asami's neck, drawing them closer together.

As she massaged Korra's tongue with her own, Asami slowly slid her hands up and down Korra's thighs. Her touches were light and delicate at first, using only fingertips. When Korra moaned quietly, she flattened her hands and applied more pressure, increasing the friction. Korra's moaned deepened, and Asami took that opportunity to get a little revenge for the damages done to her the day before. She moved down to kiss and nip at Korra's neck.

Korra's hands tangled in her hair, and Asami heard the pace of her breathing increase – growing a little ragged. Every so often, another moan escaped her throat. She liked it, then. Good. That gave Asami the courage she needed.

Asami slid her hands up further, and she extended one of her thumbs so that it briefly – teasingly – pressed against Korra's sex during the ascent. Korra gasped in surprise, but Asami didn't linger there, instead moving her hands up her stomach. She cupped both of Korra's breasts in her hands and bit down harder on her neck. She felt Korra flail for a brief moment, overcome with sensation.

With one hand, Korra grabbed hold of Asami's jaw and forced her back into a real kiss. Must not have wanted to be completely submissive. No matter. Asami kissed her back, and Korra rolled forward until she straddled Asami on top of the car's forward bench seat. Asami briefly opened her eyes to check the car's mirrors, worried that the ferry crew might be watching, but she'd put the hood of her car up that morning. They had privacy. Nobody seemed to notice. Good.

She moved her hands under Korra's shirt, hands flat against her toned abs, then took another gentle hold of her chest – still over her bra. When Korra did not object, instead leaning further into the embrace, Asami slid her hands under the bra as well. Her skin was surprisingly soft, almost like silk. She felt Korra start to grind against her hips. Having that kind of 'power' over the Avatar... was quite the rush.

They both lurched forward without warning – Asami had to move her hand around to the back of Korra's waist to prevent her from hitting the dashboard. The ferry had come to an abrupt stop. They were at the dock of Air Temple Island. The crew was coming down to let out the ramp.

"Shit," Korra muttered.

Asami removed her hands from underneath Korra's shirt, and Korra readjusted her clothing to make sure she was presentable before getting out. She slid back over to the passenger's seat, still breathing heavily. They stole a heated glance at each other as the ferry crew moved in front of the car, removing the barrier that separated the boat's ramp from the dock. One of them waved Asami's car forward. She turned over the engine and drove forward, pulling up to the border of the Island's residential section.

They sat in silence for a long moment, getting their breathing under control. Korra reached out to touch her again, but decided against it at the last minute – probably too dangerous. Too much temptation.

"You are the biggest asshole," Korra complained. "I can't invite you in – I won't be able to keep quiet, and Tenzin would throw a fit if he heard me screwing someone within the vicinity of his family. And I can't go back to your place. Training in the morning, and there's no way I'll get any sleep over there."

"Sorry," Asami breathed.

"Torture!"

"Would you really want to? Go to bed, I mean?"

Korra shot her a dramatic glare. "Is that a serious question? Can you not tell how frustrated I am?"

"Okay, okay." Asami took another deep, calming breath. "Do you have early training the next day?"

"No."

"After we go out tomorrow, you'll stay at my place."

"Thank the great spirits," Korra growled.

"I was trying to be classy and not dive into bed straight away, but-"

"We went out for drinks. That was more or less a date. I brought you lunch. That can more or less count as a date. Sparring? Sure, another date. And then all the times we've hung out before that. You're a businesswoman, Sato, you're supposed to know how to skew things to your advantage. Get on top of it."

"Oh, I intend to."

Korra paused. "No, that will be me."

"Good luck."

"Urgh!"

Korra opened the door and reached into the backseat to grab the fire lilies Asami had brought for her. She exited the car in a huff, but, despite her raging frustration, walked around the car and over to the driver's side. Asami rolled down the window. Korra obediently gave her a quick parting kiss, though she pretended not to be happy about it.

Asami smirked. "You know, if you're making plans to touch yourself tonight, I recommend you hold off and save it all up for tomor-"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE."

Asami's smirk widened into a proper smile. "Good night, pretty girl. Don't get too carried away with yourself."

"Good night! You jackass!"

Korra marched away with her head upturned, but she broke 'character' after a few paces and looked back at Asami over her left shoulder, giving her a charming smile fueled by both ecstasy and genuine joy. After that, she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and strutted into her home with a teasing sway of her hips. Asami just watched from the car, propping her chin on the arm she had leaning against the bottom edge of the window. A quiet little sigh of happiness.

"Hey! Boat's heading out! You coming?"

Alas. As much as she wanted to sneak into the Temple and have her way with the Avatar, a long and tortuous day of work awaited her back at Future Industries. Asami was sure that she'd be a nervous wreck all day, but it would be worth it to have privacy – and all the time in the world to do things properly.

She'd made Korra a certain promise during their sparring match, after all, and Asami intended to keep it.

* * *

Normally, Asami would have gotten out of the car to open the passenger side door for Korra – as a proper woman of refined manners should. Instead, she just sat there loose-jawed and wide-eyed. The Avatar had changed up her typical wardrobe for their night out, and it was... definitely effective.

She was dressed in sinfully tight buckskin pants that had been dyed the deepest of dark blues – almost black – and there were intricate Tribal patterns running up the side of her legs. They rode so low on her waist that the curve of her powerful hipbone was tantalizingly exposed. She'd traded her snow boots for a taller and tighter pair of dark leather boots. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt covered her upper body – most of it, anyway. It looked as if Korra had long ago taken a knife and slashed much of the lower half of the shirt off, turning it into a long-sleeved crop in order to better expose her toned midriff. And why not? Korra was no doubt proud of her body, and Asami was all too happy to admire it.

Korra hopped into the car with a huge smile on her face, leaned over, cupped Asami's cheeks in both of her hands, and drew her in for a passionate kiss.

"Hey, Sparks!"

"Hi," Asami breathed. She placed a hand on Korra's exposed abdomen. "Looks like you planned on distracting me all night."

Korra smirked. "Just want to make sure that your engine's warmed up by the time we get home."

"Mission already accomplished."

That seemed to please her – a smug grin forming on her lips. She reached over and ran her hands through Asami's hair. "How was work?"

"Fine, but it felt longer than usual. I wonder why?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Korra all but purred. "So, any plans for tonight?"

Asami looked her up and down. "Many."

"Before that."

"Dinner," Asami said. "I'll let you pick the place."

"The Red Lantern."

"Where's that?"

Korra feigned a gasp. "How long have you lived in this city, Ms. Sato? Shouldn't you know it like the back of your hand?"

"It's a big city!"

"Head to the eastside. I'll give you directions from there," Korra said with mischievous smile.

Asami started the car back up. "I am yours to command, pretty girl."

"That's what I like to hear."

The Red Lantern was a small dance club in a section of Republic City that was dominated by Fire Nation culture. Not the type of place she expected Korra to visit, but it also wasn't too surprising given her passionate nature. It was a good thing they hadn't been followed, though. The tabloids would have had a field day if they'd seen Asami and the Avatar walk in.

It was dimly lit, save for the red lanterns that gave the place its name. Dozens of couples were on the dance floor, their bodies twisting and writhing to vulgar rhythms – hips gyrating up against each other in ways that would get them permanently banned from any of Republic City's big name establishments. Many of them were covered in sweat, and the cumulative body heat made the club almost as hot as a sauna.

Korra leaned in and spoke into her ear. "Want to turn back before it's too late?"

"Hardly," Asami said. She nodded to the bar. "Food first – then we'll dance."

Korra took her hand and led her through the crowd to the Lantern's bar. Asami let her eyes linger on Korra's backside during their short journey, more than pleased by how fantastic it looked in those tight pants. This whole thing was a brilliant strategic move on Korra's part, she quickly realized. All this dirty dancing – bodies in full contact with each other – would make them physically more comfortable with each other before they left for home. It would take some of the anxious edge off.

They sat down at the bar, and Korra flagged down the nearest staff member. "I want a plate of potstickers and some Southern Firewater."

"Same," Asami said.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You think you can handle Southern Firewater?"

"I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"We'll see about that."

When the bartender came back with their drinks, Asami downed the shot of 'firewater' in one swift movement, setting the glass back down without so much as a flinch. Korra gave her a courteous nod – showing her respect – then did the same with her own drink. That would be enough to loosen inhibitions a little. Best not to have more than that, Asami thought. She wanted to be sober for whatever happened later.

"I didn't know you were a fan of dancing," Asami said. "Much less this kind of dancing."

"I am full of surprises."

"Apparently."

"You sure this place isn't too raunchy for your refined tastes?"

There were filthier places in the city – unmarked and known only to those who had an inside connection – but those dens of hedonism were better left unmentioned. "I have explained to you on multiple occasions that I'm not some socialite princess."

Korra used her thumb to point at the dance floor behind them. "You know how to dance like this, then?"

"It's a very... instinctual rhythm. I'm sure I'll manage."

Two plates of potstickers – boiled and then fried to crispy perfection – were placed in front of them. Korra popped one into her mouth, that smug grin never leaving her face. There was a definite shift in attitude tonight. They'd both been a little shy the last time out – so concerned with making a decent impression on their first official date. Tonight was more about physicality. For however sweet and adorable she could be, physicality had always been Korra's strong suit. This was like a fight. It was a challenge for her to win, and Asami was an opponent to dominate.

"You're staring at me, Sparks."

"I have a tendency to do that," Asami said. "You are supremely confident in yourself this evening, aren't you?"

Korra's smug grin deepened. "Because I know what I'm doing. As you'll soon find out."

They rushed to finish their dinner – listening to the live band play yet another sultry song as they cleared their plates. Asami kept one eye on the dancers already on the floor, studying their movements. She had issues getting physically close to people unless she already had an emotional investment in them, so she'd never gone to a club like the Red Lantern before. Simple enough. It was all in the hips. She just had to keep her body loose and limber.

The moment of truth arrived at the start of the next song. Korra gave her a look, then slid off her bar stool. She held out her hand, and Asami accepted it right away – not wanting to seem hesitant. She listened intently to the song as they walked hand-in-hand onto the dance floor, paying close attention to the downbeats and the bass line. Had to systematically break the structure of the music down. Always the engineer. Once she discovered how a system was structured, music included, she was invincible.

Korra spun her around and took her hips in both hands. Asami swung one arm around Korra's shoulder and held the other aloft, and they both began to rock in time with the rhythm. There was the slightest of gaps between them at first, but Korra tugged her closer, fully pressing their bodies together.

They both locked eyes, faces only inches apart, neither willing to look away – backing down from a staring match was a primal sign of weakness, after all. Korra shamelessly slid one of her hands down to grip Asami's ass, taking advantage of her newfound leverage to better control Asami's hips. She smirked, as if asking Asami if this was too much for her. Never. Not enough.

Trusting Korra to hold her up, Asami leaned backwards until her spine was parallel with the floor – then a bit further still. Korra stared down at her stomach with dark eyes and made a bolder effort to grind against Asami's hips, keeping in time with the music. Asami rolled back up into a standing position, flipping her dark hair for emphasis.

With a playful smirk, Korra shimmied down Asami's body – her lips brushing against Asami's chest and stomach – then back up again until their faces were lightly pressed against each other.

Asami was lifted into the air without warning. She wrapped her legs around Korra's waist – Korra's hands still firmly gripping her backside in order to keep her in the air.

Her nails dug into the back of Korra's neck, and she stared down at the Avatar with a small snarl on her lips. It was always easy to underestimate Korra's strength due to her short stature, but she showed no signs of discomfort when holding up all of Asami's weight. She probably could have held her there for a long while without the slightest hint of fatigue. Asami ran her hands along Korra's toned shoulders as they rocked in time to the song.

It didn't last forever, though. Korra gently slid her back to the dance floor and resumed their prior position, giving her a quick wink. Little shit. She was probably trying to prove how strong she was.

Asami turned around, pressing her back against Korra's chest. Korra dared to reach up and slide her hands over the top of Asami's breasts, not caring who saw, and Asami just leaned further into the embrace. She turned her head and planted a kiss on Korra's cheek. Then she slid down Korra's body, making sure to press herself against all of Korra's important curves and contours.

Korra took firm hold of her hips, going so far as to move them when and how she saw fit. Asami allowed her that control. For now. Just to give her the illusion of power. Korra leaned in and kissed her neck, then moved her lips right next to Asami's ear.

"You're mine tonight," Korra said in a low voice. She slid her hand between Asami's legs, albeit just for a moment. "And so is this."

Hmph. Confident little bitch. "If I allow it. You'll do as you're told."

"Nobody commands the Avatar."

"Is that so? Pretty sure I can make the Avatar beg, if nothing else."

She felt Korra smile against her neck, and they continued dancing into the evening – both allowing each other to take control for designated periods. Asami took special care to drop down low enough to kiss the curves of Korra's exposed abdomen, nipping at the tender flesh near the border of her low-rise pants. It was that stupid shirt and that infuriatingly perfect stomach. It couldn't be helped.

Korra took control of Asami by holding the back of her head, but Asami only used that as an excuse to get closer, sliding her thigh between Korra's legs and kissing her on the dance floor. For however confident she was acting, Asami could tell that the Avatar was weakening as the evening progressed. Korra started to react to every touch as if she were hypersensitive.

Asami caressed her waist, and Korra winced as if struck by lightning. She then let out a sharp moan when Asami forcefully grabbed her ass – her skin flushed and covered in a fine layer of sweat. Asami leaned down and pressed her lips to Korra's chest – and Korra responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Asami's head, keeping her there. Korra was no longer rocking her hips to the beat of the music, instead following the rhythm of her own urges.

"We're leaving," Korra growled into her ear.

"Oh? Why's that?" She kissed her way up Korra's neck. "Does the almighty Avatar need me between her legs?"

"I do not have time for this."

"I think you do," Asami said.

Apparently not. Eyes full of lust and fury, Korra bypassed the argument by picking Asami up and carrying her off the dance floor in both arms. She exited the club by ramming her shoulder into the door, not caring if it hurt. Asami smiled. She'd sent the poor girl into a frenzy. Good. That was a useful power. Korra carried her out to the quiet alleyway where they'd parked with a look of forceful determination on her face. She quickly scanned the area for other people, but found none.

She sat Asami on the hood of their car and, without warning, hitched up her skirt. "Here's what's going to happen." She forced Asami down until she was flat on her back, hovering over her with that intense expression. "You're going to turn on that car and drive us back to your place." She slid her hands up Asami's thighs. "I'm going to make you come – so many times that you'll lose count." She pushed aside Asami's panties and slipped her fingers between her legs. "Which shouldn't be difficult, given how wet you are right now."

Surprised and a bit overwhelmed by Korra's sudden burst of domineering aggression, Asami couldn't bring herself to tease anymore – though she still preferred giving orders to taking them. She took a deep breath.

"_Get in the car."_

Korra withdrew her hand from Asami's skirt. It had only been a quick caress – nothing more. Neither of them wanted to be caught in an alley, after all. She helped straighten Asami's skirt back into place, then both of them entered their respective sides of the roadster.

Asami slammed the key into the ignition and started the car, backing out of the alley at brisk speed.

* * *

They both kicked off their shoes the moment they barged through the front door of Asami's home, leaving them in a messy pile by the entryway. Asami led the charge up the stairs toward her bedroom, gripping Korra's hand in her own. They went down a richly decorated hallway. Around a corner. Back toward the side of the mansion that faced the rear lawn.

She took deep breaths to calm her nerves. Her body very much wanted it, but her mind was so wrapped up in anxieties and baseless fears – that she'd somehow make a fool of herself – that her free hand was trembling at her side. She closed it into a fist, suffocating her worries. She could do it. More importantly, she couldn't let Korra get the upper hand. She'd never hear the end of it.

Asami shoved open the door to her bedroom and then slammed it shut behind them. She pointed at the fireplace built into the far wall and barked out, "Fire!"

Korra obeyed, angrily tossing a fireball onto a pile of already half-burnt logs, her eyes never leaving Asami's body. The flames crackled, grew, and matured into a roaring fire within moments. Warm light and comfortable heat filled the room. Korra marched forward and grabbed Asami around the waist, kissing her with rough passion. Asami responded in kind.

Yes, this was good. This was comfortable. This was familiar. There was nothing intimidating about being in Korra's arms. Everything would be fine. If she faltered, Korra would guide her, and vice versa. Asami felt her fears crumble into nothing, and she intensified the kiss, pressing her tongue deeper into Korra's mouth. They both let out needy moans, no longer concerned with anyone potentially interfering. They were alone now. Free to be as loud and demanding as they wanted.

Korra parted from their embrace, feigning retreat, then shoved Asami roughly onto her four-poster canopy bed. The impact of her landing briefly disorientated her, but Asami crawled backwards onto her maroon blankets. Korra stared down at her. Her typical smug grin was gone. She seemed deadly serious now – like she was glaring at an enemy. She let her eyes roam over Asami's body. Searching for weaknesses, or at least that's what it felt like.

She pulled her cropped shirt over her head, revealing the full grandeur of her fit upper body – the perfect blend of hard muscle and soft curves. She tossed the shirt somewhere to the side and stepped forward to the bed. Asami backed up further, shrugging out of her dark jacket and throwing it to the floor. Korra stopped herself before climbing up to join her.

"If I do anything at all that you're not comfortable with-"

"Then I will have no problem letting you know," Asami finished impatiently. "Stop. Your lips could be doing more productive things right now."

Korra crawled onto the bed, running her hands up Asami's legs – covered in black silk stockings – as she moved forward. She began to lean down, intending to kiss Asami, but she was instead met by equal offensive force. Asami sat up and stole control of the kiss, wrapping her arms around Korra's powerful torso. With one swift move, she unhooked Korra's bra and threw it aside. Her bare back felt even better – hands free to roam along uninterrupted muscle.

The advantage wasn't hers for long. Lips still pressed against Asami's, Korra attempted to undo the buttons of her elegant blouse, then gave up and sheared the rest of them off with a quick tug. Asami's shirt joined the growing collection of garments scattered along her bedroom floor. Asami groaned in false disapproval, but Korra couldn't have cared less. She cupped Asami's chest with one hand, then used her other to undo the delicate red lace that covered it. She struggled a little, focusing on both their kiss and the more complicated clasp on that infuriating designer bra, but she managed.

Asami wrapped her arms tighter around Korra's neck and drew her close, pressing their bare chests together. Korra instinctively tightened her hold around Asami's waist. They needed the soft heat of flesh on flesh – a craving that only intensified with each passing moment. Now the remainder of their clothing felt unnatural and constricting. It had to go. Korra moved her hands down to undo Asami's skirt, but Asami took that moment of distraction to attack.

She flipped Korra over onto her back, straddling her hips like that first day in the sparring ring. Those damned pants had been torturing her all evening. They were to be banished. She undid their laces and, with considerable force, slid them down Korra's legs – though they were tight enough to put up a fight about it. That left Korra in just a small pair of navy blue underwear, which, evidenced by a darker patch of fabric in one particular area, had already been soaked through.

Korra started to move, as if she wanted to reverse their positions, but Asami was having none of it.

_"Lie back down,"_ she ordered, and Korra did.

With the Avatar somewhat more cooperative, Asami looked into her eyes for a fleeting moment. Then, finding no objections there, hooked her fingers into Korra's underwear. She slid them down, Korra lifting her hips off the bed to assist, and tossed them away. She looked up, taking in the sight of her entire body. Absolutely gorgeous. Korra was overcome by a sudden burst of shyness, but that changed when Asami smirked at her in satisfaction – shifting back to her competitive glare.

Asami held up one of Korra's bare legs and kissed up her toned calf, then gently nipped at the extremely tender flesh behind her knee. At that, Korra flinched and bucked involuntarily, letting out a feeble whimper. Ticklish spot. Good to remember. She continued her ascent, kissing the inside of Korra's thigh, bringing her mouth close to where Korra needed her... then entirely bypassed it, trailing kisses up her toned stomach instead. Korra moaned in disappointment and widened her legs, as if that would somehow lure her back.

Instead, Asami began to caress both of Korra's breasts, rolling her tongue around one of her dark nipples. Her hands were firm – though not to the point of causing discomfort – and she saw Korra reach over to tightly grip the sheets. Her moaning was getting louder, uninhibited by the private setting. That sound was, perhaps, the most intoxicating thing about the whole process. Especially knowing that she was causing it – that she could escalate it at any time she chose.

She gently ran her mouth over Korra's other breast, then gently sucked on mouthfuls of flesh all the way up to her neck. There, Asami bit down harder, applying greater suction, making it sting just a little. Korra's hands roamed along her back, but one good bite caused her to sink her nails into bare flesh. She let her hands – and her talons – slide across Asami's skin a little, leaving behind faint red lines. A sting for a sting.

Korra attempted to turn them over, but Asami used all her strength to keep Korra on her back, growling at her to stay down. Korra tried again. Asami again held her at bay, still lavishing her neck with attention. Then her lips.

Then, Korra finally had enough of the games.

In the middle of their kiss, Korra – using her full upper body strength – roughly rolled them over. She then leaned down, inches from Asami's face. "Get on your knees."

_"Make me."_

She did, grabbing Asami by the hips and forcibly turning her over onto her stomach. Korra then pulled her hips up, and, knowing that she was at least temporarily beaten, Asami tucked her legs underneath her body and sat on her knees. Korra ran her hands along the contours of Asami's back, then slid them down over her hips, then down her legs.

Korra pulled up Asami's skirt, held onto the fabric with one hand, and then slapped her ass roughly with the other. Asami gasped, then bit down on the sheets when Korra struck her again, stifling another sharp groan. A third time, harder, and partnered with the sensation of Korra roughly kissing her back. Korra's hand softened against her skin, then, sliding up to fully unfasten the skirt – which she quickly slid off with Asami's assistance.

She tugged Asami back up to a seated position by the hair, pressing her body against Asami's back – not dissimilar to how they'd been dancing earlier in the evening. Korra closed one of her hands around Asami's left breast, and slid the other between Asami's legs, rubbing her on the outside of her underwear. As Asami ground her hips against Korra's hand, Korra began to suck on her neck, no doubt proud of how she'd taken control of the situation.

"You're mine, Asami," Korra said in that low voice of hers, drenched with lust. "My little bitch."

Asami rolled her head back, allowing Korra to suck on her collar bone. "You wish."

She felt Korra fumble with her garter belt and the clasps that held her stockings up – after all, Tribal girls didn't wear those unless they'd been heavily influenced by city life, and Korra certainly had not. Asami unfastened them herself and removed the garter belt entirely. Korra moaned her thanks into Asami's shoulder.

When Korra's fingers moved up to the edge of her panties, however, Asami abruptly threw the other woman onto her back. Asami had wanted her longer – or so she assumed. She deserved the first honors. They wrestled for control, neither wanting to relent.

"Korra," she warned.

"I want to-"

"I know what you want. Spread your legs."

"You don't get to-"

"_Now."_

They stared each other down – both frustrated and impatient. By some miracle, Korra decided to relent. For now. She propped herself against the pillows and allowed Asami to part her legs, situating herself between them. There was mild anxiety in her eyes, but it didn't last long. Asami kissed her way down Korra's body, nipping as she went. She slid her hands up Korra's thighs, using her thumb to make first contact with her wet core. Korra bit back a groan as Asami gently caressed her.

"Don't tease," Korra ordered. "I need you to be rough with me."

"I wouldn't have given you an option."

Asami promptly ran her tongue up the length of Korra's labia, more than pleased when Korra's entire body curved itself into an arc – and the Avatar involuntarily let out a sharp cry of ecstasy. She forced Korra's hips back down and held them in place, then resumed what she was doing. She used a wide tongue and firm pressure, and Korra seemed to respond well to that, moaning incoherently. She narrowed her tongue into a point only when giving full attention to her clit, as it was more direct. She responded to that even better, her incoherent moans becoming incoherent screams.

She slid one finger inside of Korra, finding her more than wet enough, then added a second. Korra made a noise that was half-growl and half-moan, then began to rock her hips in time to Asami's thrusts.

"Harder," Korra ordered.

Asami obeyed, making her thrusts deeper and more frequent. She paid close attention to all of Korra's responses, analyzing which movements – and especially which combinations of movements – had the best effect on her. She seemed to have found the pattern after a few minutes, timing the movements of her tongue to correspond with the movements of her hand. Korra writhed against the sheets, loud and unashamed, gripping her fists into the bed.

"Don't stop," Korra gasped, head rolling back into the pillows. "Don't stop, d-don't, don't – oh – don't. Fuck! Fuck, yes, I'm almost, just... please.. _Asami...!"_

Korra's walls tightened around Asami's fingers and her entire body tensed – her screamed temporarily silenced until she passed over the height of her climax. Then she resumed her loud moaning, all coherence lost. Asami waited just a moment for her to calm even further, then resumed her actions. Apparently to Korra's surprise, as the Avatar desperately grabbed at the bed once more after making an attempt to move. She wanted it rough. And she'd get it that way. Until Asami saw fit to stop.

It was easier after the first one. The second orgasm came in just a few moments, when Asami curved her fingers just right during a particularly powerful thrust. The third followed immediately, brought on mostly from oral stimulation. She tightened her free hand around Korra's hip, clamping down with her nails. She continued on without mercy. After all, Korra had told her not to stop. Eventually, she gave up on counting how many times Korra reached her peak, happy that it was so easy to set her off.

She backed off after a while, when Korra's body was visibly growing tired and reacting less – not from lack of pleasure, but from lack of energy. She ran her tongue along Korra's abdomen and crawled back up her body, grinning down at the spent Avatar with haughty gratification. She leaned down, allowing Korra to hold her dumbly in the afterglow. Korra slid her fingers through Asami's hair and panted until her breathing came somewhat back down to normal.

"I love you," Asami whispered into her ear.

Some sense returning, Korra caressed the back of Asami's neck with her fingers. Being a woman of unparalleled strength and stamina, of course, it only took her a few minutes to recover from that last climax. She looked up at Asami with dark eyes – possibly a bit angry about the fact that the heiress had sapped so much of her power before she'd gotten to do anything at all in response.

With a burst of energy, Korra rolled them both over and furiously kissed her, not at all bothered by her own taste on Asami's mouth. She pulled Asami's legs up, and Asami naturally took it from there – wrapping them high around Korra's waist. She braced herself by placing her hands on Korra's muscled back. One just below the neck, the other at the base of a shoulder blade. Korra looked into her eyes, tired but still very much all there.

"Fuck me," Asami purred.

Korra did, rocking her entire body into each thrust, pushing herself deeper and harder into someone who looked like porcelain but was clearly made of much stronger stuff. Each caress made Asami more demanding, and she moaned in approval when Korra's tempo increased. Korra started to descend, but Asami held her in place, needing something to hold onto for that first wave. She felt every flex of Korra's powerful back muscles under her hands, and, closing her eyes, she bit down on Korra's neck as she got closer.

"Your cunt feels so good," Korra said into her ear.

Asami dragged her nails across Korra's back, feeling herself start to lose control. In spite of her nature, she willingly let go of that control, letting Korra use her body as she demanded. Korra's palm rubbed against her clit, her fingers deep inside, the combined sensations taking her closer with each thrust. Korra slowed just for a moment, then doubled her pace, rough and unrelenting.

Asami's shouts were stifled by her continuing need to bite down on Korra's neck – she growled all her praises into the Avatar's sensitive skin, only a few words escaping from between her teeth. "More," she commanded, and she was obeyed. She heard Korra whine a little as she got closer to orgasm – and she forced herself to let up on the pressure of her bite, fearing she might break skin.

Korra's powerful thrusts soon pressed her up against the headboard of her bed, and one strategic caress against her g-spot was enough to send her over the edge. Knowing she'd give Korra a nasty wound, Asami broke away from her neck all together and screamed incoherently into the night, her nails leaving marks down Korra's back. Her body convulsed, but Korra's arm held her in place until her drawn out orgasm was over.

Still in a haze, Asami barely noticed Korra slide down her body, this time using her tongue – repeating the same torture that Asami had put her through earlier, making sure to match orgasm for orgasm. Even when she felt mentally and physically exhausted, Asami waited for the perfect opportunity to take back control.

Because she wasn't about to tap out before Korra did, even if she died of exhaustion in the process.

* * *

It took them a while to wake up – something that had to be done in stages. Asami's eyes first fluttered open sometime during the early morning, when she felt warm arms shift and tighten around her body. She was vaguely aware of the sound of rain against her distant bedroom window. The fireplace had grown cold sometime in the night, and now the room was a tad on the chilly side. A half-asleep Korra was clinging to Asami for warmth, as the blankets were tangled up in their limbs. Asami ran her hand down Korra's side, simply for the sake of doing so, then properly pulled the blankets back up around their entwined bodies. Once she settled back into the embrace, she promptly fell back asleep.

They stirred again a little after noon – still physically tired, but unable to continue sleeping. Korra pulled her close, keeping her safe and warm in those strong arms. Even if her body had mostly been left limp from physical exertion. Asami buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck and absently ran her hand up and down Korra's back. Her fingers traced a few faint scratches that she'd left there in the night. She'd entirely forgotten about those.

Korra kissed her cheek and finally broke their comfortable silence. "Morning."

"Mm."

"Who won last night? I may have blacked out a little near the end."

"That obviously means I won," Asami muttered into her neck. "I even got to be on top first."

"And I ended it on top. ...I think. I'm gonna call it a draw."

That was unacceptable. "No. We'll just have to do it a few more times – best two out of three."

"Five out of seven."

She traced her fingers down Korra's spine. "Some things deserve thorough testing."

"Good thing a storm rolled in," Korra said, briefly shooting a glance at the distant window. "Now we have an excuse to stay in bed all day."

"You have your occasional moments of brilliance."

"Only occasional?"

"It's okay. You don't have to be smart," Asami said. "You're pretty."

Korra rolled on top of her, a smirk on her lips. She bopped Asami on the nose with one finger. "You're lucky that I like you so much, otherwise I'd have to do something about you insulting my intelligence."

"You're not so tough," Asami challenged.

"I am very tough." She leaned down and lightly kissed Asami's lips. "The toughest."

"For someone so tough, you sure did a lot of begging last night."

"Ordering," Korra corrected.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

"I want to take you again," Korra said.

Asami sighed happily as Korra slid down to kiss her neck, but she was genuinely too famished to go again – at least not the way she wanted to. "Breakfast first. And water. I can order takeout from somewhere. Preferences?"

"Don't you have food in this big house?" Korra sat up, slipping out from underneath the blankets. "I'll make something."

"I have some. ...I think. I usually eat out, though," Asami said, caressing the other woman's stomach.

"Yeah, I can tell. Just wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

"But you're warm."

"I can go back to being warm in a minute. I can be warm and hand you food. Just watch."

Korra hopped out of bed with an eager smile on her face, then looked around at the chaotic mess of clothes all over the floor. No use putting any of those on again. She grabbed a silk robe that was hanging near Asami's bathroom and careened downstairs, hunting for the kitchen. Asami smiled at the enthusiasm, but where did that bitch get off being able to practically run after all... that? She could barely move! Not that Korra needed to know that.

There was a loud thump from downstairs. Asami took a deep breath. Maybe letting Korra run around and try to add heat to food was a bad idea – Korra using fire in any capacity often resulted in destruction. She was too tired to referee. She'd do damage control later. Maybe just buy a new house if it was bad enough. No matter.

She heard Korra come up the stairs after about ten minutes, pushing the door open with her foot. She had a tray in her arms – full of two plates and two big glasses of water. Korra sat it down on Asami's nightstand. Asami eagerly leaned up to see what nightmarish things had been created from whatever remnants of food were in her kitchen, but... was pleasantly surprised to see scrambled eggs and toast. Not burnt. It actually looked really good.

"You know how to cook," Asami said, astonished.

Korra held up her hand, generated a bright plume of flame, and then extinguished it by making a fist. "I am a master of fire! Just so long as cooking involves fire and one type of food, and provided you don't mind things occasionally turning out charred beyond recognition, then I've got you covered."

Asami pulled back the covers. "Get in here."

"Yes, ma'am!"

They curled up in bed and ate their breakfast, always managing to touch each other somehow – resting against each other's shoulders, linking their legs together under the covers. Asami downed her glass of water in a few big gulps, dehydrated after all that went on last night. When she was done, she passed her dishes to Korra, who placed them on the nightstand, and rested her head against Korra's shoulder as the Avatar finished eating.

Korra leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. "You're amazing, by the way."

"I could tell by the screaming last night."

"I didn't mean at just that. At everything."

Asami smiled, feeling a blush on her cheeks. "Yeah?"

Korra added her dishes to the tray on the nightstand. "You sound surprised."

"You really do care, don't you?"

Korra furrowed her brows in confusion. "Of course I care. I love you. How could I not?"

"Most people I've dated – they've liked my attention, not me. I never used to be able to tell the difference. I made a lot of stupid mistakes because of that."

Korra was silent for a moment, trying to understand, but she just shook her head. Like it was such a simple thing to figure out. "No, I love all of you. Like I said – you're amazing."

The Avatar pushed her back down onto the bed, slipping out of her borrowed robe. She kissed Asami with great care at first, then with increasing passion. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and held her close, revitalized by the energy that passed between their bodies and their minds. Part of her felt like crying now that she knew someone genuinely loved her – all of her – but she held it back for the sake of looking strong.

Never the less, she let Korra take control this time, showering her with affection. It wasn't nearly as aggressive this time, both too tired to make it a thing of competition. It was tender, gentle, more about emotion than about raw lust. When Asami returned Korra's generous favors, it had less to do with competition and everything to do about wanting Korra to feel everything she did – from the affection to the physical highs.

She collapsed into Korra's arms when it was over, lost in her arms, her warmth, and her entire being.

And for however long Asami had lived in that mansion – cold and alone – she finally felt like she was home.


End file.
